Struck by Lightning
by Abigaelle Viretti
Summary: On m'a un jour dit que le véritable amour ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Qu'il débarque comme ça, sans prévenir, juste au moment où ça lui chante, pas forcément le plus opportun. Et que lorsqu'il fait ses bagages, c'est pour de bon. Parce que c'est bien connu, la foudre ça ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit.


**Disclaims :** Toujours pas de Glee mis aux enchères, pas même un petit Kurt. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché.

**Avertissements :** Rien de bien violent, rien de bien joyeux. Légère présence d'OC.

**Genre :** Romance, drama, mini hurt/comfort sur la fin.

**Note :** Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien posté sur ce site depuis des lustres, et j'avais une étrange envie de racler les fonds de tiroirs. Un vieux dossier donc, pas terrible terrible en attendant d'avoir autre chose de plus neuf à proposer. Pour ce qui est du titre, je viens juste de réaliser que c'est également celui du nouveau film de Chris Colfer. Pure coïncidence cependant car ce n'était absolument pas voulu.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**STRUCK BY LIGHTNING**

* * *

On m'a un jour dit que le véritable amour ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Qu'il débarque comme ça, sans prévenir, juste au moment où ça lui chante, pas forcément le plus opportun. Qu'il te tombe dessus sans cérémonies, sans te demander ton avis. Certains appellent ça le coup de foudre. Moi aussi. J'ai toujours été un incorrigible romantique.

La brise est douce, et l'herbe tendre sous mes chaussures. Des Doc Marteens blanches, pour aller avec ma chemise. Celle que tu aimes bien, tu t'en souviens ? Avec les rayures sur les manches et les boutons argentés.

Je respire une grande goulée d'air et je souris, un peu bêtement c'est vrai. C'est difficile à croire, mais je pense que Lima m'a manqué. Broadway est magnifique, bien sûr, mais si bruyante, si rapide, il faut courir constamment pour suivre son rythme. Alors qu'ici, chaque arbre, chaque rue, chaque maison respire le calme et la tranquillité. C'est reposant.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être venu ici depuis des siècles. Rien n'a changé cependant. Chaque chose est à sa place, exactement comme le jour où je suis parti il y maintenant huit ans de cela. Je suis navré Blaine, je t'avais pourtant promis de venir te voir régulièrement. Je me suis laissé dévorer par mes ambitions je crois. J'ai relayé tout le reste au second plan, je t'ai abandonné, je l'admets, mais quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça en valait la peine. Je ne suis pas devenu le PDG de Vogue, mais j'ai joué dans plusieurs comédies musicales mondialement reconnues. Mes rêves se réalisent les uns après les autres, comme je l'avais dit. C'est le cas d'à peu près tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Finn est devenu acteur et la carrière solo de Rachel fonctionne plutôt bien malgré des débuts difficiles. Je n'ai plus vraiment de nouvelles de Mercedes ni de Santana, juste quelques mails de temps à autre pour faire le bilan de nos vies aux quatre coins du globe. Quinn est devenue une puissante femme d'affaire dans je ne sais plus quel domaine, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs disant que Brittany avait fondé une société pour la protection des Licornes, que Sam avait ouvert un bar quelque part en Australie. McKinley a fermé, faute de moyens et chaque professeur a dû faire ses valises, mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai été absent si longtemps il faut dire.

Le temps passe vite tu sais, surtout à Broadway. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis revenu à Lima, j'avais besoin d'un peu de lenteur, un peu de train-train. Et puis de venir te voir aussi. De toute notre petite bande, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. A la réflexion, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, tu me donne une borne stable sur laquelle compter en revenant ici. Une sorte de foyer.

Tes baisers me manquent, et le monde me semble froid sans la chaleur de tes bras pour me réchauffer.

Les pierres tombales se succèdent au fur et à mesure que j'avance, et malgré les années, je sens mon cœur se presser dans ma poitrine, douloureusement. Lorsque je m'arrête enfin, le monde entier semble s'arrêter avec moi. Les oiseaux se taisent et le vent n'ose plus bouger.

Une stèle de marbre gravée de ton nom, tes dates et une épitaphe froide et impersonnelle pour tout résumé de ton existence. Pour un peu, j'en rirai. Là où il aurait fallu ériger tout un tombeau, tout ne résume qu'à un vulgaire caillou.

Je souris doucement et je ravale mes larmes, par ce que je sais bien que tu détestais me voir pleurer. Je pose une main timide sur la pierre, la caresse et essaye tant bien que mal d'imaginer ta joue chaude et douce sous mes doigts plutôt que ce froid et cette rugosité. J'égare mes ongles dans les gravures, je les retrace, comme si je voulais les modifier, mieux encore, les effacer.

- Hey, dis-je en m'efforçant en vain de maitriser les tremblements dans ma voix. Je sais que je t'avais promis de venir plus souvent, mais le monde du show-business est sans pitié et je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Enfin peu importe, je suis là maintenant.

Je laisse couler quelques secondes de silence et prend une grande respiration avant de continuer. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va m'éclater entre les côtes.

- Tu as sans doute déjà dû entendre parler des coups de foudre, non ? De l'amour qui te tombes sur la tête pareil à un éclair. L'amour qui foudroie, qui fait un peu mal aussi. Mon coup de foudre, c'était toi. Toi Blaine, mais...

Nouveau temps d'arrêt, ma gorge se sert jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer. C'est comme si je me déchirais en un million de morceau.

- Il y a huit ans, je t'ai perdu. Partis, envolé, comme Pavarotti, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas un expert en météorologie, mais je sais que la foudre, ça ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Tu étais le seul, Blaine, et tu le resteras toujours, mais récemment j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre ma vie avec un souvenir. J'ai besoin de plus Blaine. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés le matin, j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour me soutenir, d'une voix pour me réconforter, de chaleur... Et tout ça... tu n'es plus en mesure de me le donner. Je suis venu pour rompre avec toi. Je sais que c'est stupide de dire ça maintenant, mais pour moi, nous étions toujours ensemble. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment, il s'appelle Andrew, il me fait un peu penser à toi avec ses boucles mais ses yeux sont bleus. Les tiens étaient bruns.

Je souris un peu à ton image, j'essuie distraitement les larmes qui ont finis par s'échapper de mes yeux malgré tout.

- Je suis désolé Blaine.

Le soleil décline lentement derrière les arbres, se faisant progressivement avaler par la ligne d'horizon à la manière d'un rubis un peu trop lourd que l'on aurait jeté dans l'eau. L'atmosphère se rafraîchis, je frissonne un peu.

- Kurt ! m'appelle une voix une dizaine de mètres loin. Je tourne la tête et vois Andrew s'approcher. Il te ressemble, pas vrai ? Au point que ça en deviendrai presque douloureux, parfois. Je me sens un peu coupable de me servir de lui comme de ton substitut, mais il a bien compris la situation. Il sait bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi, qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Que rien ne changera sur ce point, et qu'il n'est que le bandage couvrant la plaie. Il est gentil, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez bien entendus.

J'essuie à la hâte les larmes sur mes joues et me relève précipitamment.

- Ça va bébé ? demande-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Ouais. Ouais ça va.

Il se penche légèrement en avant et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'essaie d'imaginer ton goût au lieu du sien. En vain. Il entrelace nos doigts ensembles, presse nos paumes l'une contre l'autre, m'oblige à faire quelques pas en avant, à m'éloigner de toi. Je ne résiste pas, je n'aurai probablement pas tenu une minute de plus de toute manière.

J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Renoncé à l'idée de ne plus vivre sans toi à mes côtés.

La distance entre nous se creuse au fur et à mesure qu'Andrew me reconduit à sa voiture, et je m'autorise un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule.

Je t'ai parlé du véritable amour, celui qui n'arrive qu'une fois. Il arrive et s'installe dans ta vie sans te demander si c'est une situation qui te convient. Et quand il plie bagage, c'est pour de bon.

Tu es parti il y a huit ans déjà.

Mais, la vie continue. Avec ou sans toi.

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
